Networks often implement various communication protocols that control the flow of traffic and/or facilitate the delivery of network services. These communication protocols may represent and/or provide different transport options for such network services. Unfortunately, mapping network services to transport options may be fairly complex, inconsistent, and/or configuration intensive. As a result, traditional mapping solutions may call for expensive network administrators that have vast knowledge of the different transport options to manually perform the necessary configurations on certain network devices.
Such traditional mapping solutions may increase the costs of maintaining and/or operating the networks and/or providing certain network services. Additionally or alternatively, the complexity of such traditional mapping solutions may lead to complications and/or disturbances within the networks, thereby potentially resulting in downtime and/or the suspension of certain network services. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for facilitating transparent service mapping across multiple network transport options.